creativenessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Game
The Game is the first episode of the first season in Cody's Adventures. It's the first episode overall. In this episode, Cody wants to get a video game. He wants to get a job, but his friends don't think the job is as good as Cody thinks it is. Characters * Cody * Trivance * Igor * Gary * 2 Unnamed Customers Nova is mentioned, but doesn't appear. Plot (WIP) The episode starts out with Cody, Trivance, and Igor talking about what they'll do now, as they walk by a poster, which advertises a new video game, and Cody asks what they just passed and walks back to the poster, which says in big, bold letters; '''"THE ULTIMATE ADVENTURE OF NOVAZOID 2: EXTREME EDITION" '''and Cody is extremely excited, and decides to get a job, but is interrupted by Trivance, reminding him about Nova, but Cody still really wants the game, and runs off. Cody quickly runs to the local store, which happens to have the sign 'Help Wanted' on it, and signs up for a job application, fills the blanks and hands it to the manager and runs out of the store. He then meets back up with Trivance and Igor. Trivance and Igor ask him where he applied at, before Cody replies; "Super Greedy Store That Makes Loads Of Money Or Something IDK" before they tell him that store is super greedy, and that he'll barely make any money and that the minimum wage is 5 dollars an hour. Cody still wants the job, since it's the only open job in the city. 2 days later, Cody gets a job interview. The boss asked Cody a bunch of random questions, with Cody answering with humorous answers, and the boss tells Cody that he has the job despite the answers. Cody runs out of the store happy, and gets back to his house, where he decides he should just take it easy until he starts working. He decides to just jump into bed for an entire day. 1 day later, Cody is still sleeping, before waking up, realizing he slept for a whole day, and heading to work. Once he gets to work, he starts by arranging the shelves and then going to the cash register. A customer walks up to him and asks for 50 watermelons, and while Cody grabs 50, he gets crushed by them, and the customer gets only 1 of them and tosses about 10 dollars on Cody and leaves. After Cody gets out of the watermelon pile, he gets back to the cash register and gets another customer, who wants a pie, and buys it, but immediately tries to smash it in Cody's face. His face misses and hits the counter, injuring his face. He wakes up in the hospital, realizing he cut his face on the counter, which was stitched up. He also has his check, despite working for only a day, as his boss felt bad for him. After realizing this, he screams yay, ending the episode. Trivia * It was announced this episode took place a week or so after Four Swords Codes * When Cody makes it back to his house, his shopping list says "QmV3YXJlIHRoZSBkYW5nZXIgYWhlYWQ=".